Wireless communication is becoming more widespread as a continually increasing number of users acquire and place into operation ever-greater numbers of mobile communication devices. Along with this increase in number of mobile devices there is an increase in the amount of time the mobile devices are in use. This places an ever-increasing demand on the amount of time mobile devices are able to provide functionality between rechargings or repowerings.
The need for longer periods of usability becomes even more apparent as more functionality is incorporated into mobile communication devices. For example, many mobile communication devices now include Personal Information Management (PIM), or Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), camera, music player (MP3 or the like), or gaming functionality in addition to their communication capabilities. Therefore these devices are potentially in use even when the user is not using the communication capabilities of the device. This additionally functionality places further demands on the power reserves of the mobile device.
Currently the most effective way of conserving power, and thereby extending the amount of time the device can be used, is simply turning the device off. The problem with this is that it also reduces the effectiveness of the mobile device. In cases, as mentioned above, where the device has additional functionality this functionality cannot be used when the device is off. In addition, turning the device on requires an additional power draw, above the usual operational power consumption of the device, which serves to further reduce the power reserves of the device.
Consequently, a need exists for power management on mobile communication devices that reduces the power consumption of the device while retaining at least some of the functionality of the device.